Slickribbon
|image = |name = Slickribbon |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Annelida |class = Polychaeta |order = Terebellida |familia = Megafaucidae}} The '''slickribbon' is a species of predatory aquatic bristle worm endemic to the underground reservoirs below the Central Desert of Pangaea II in 200 million AD. It is one of a number of polychaetes endemic to these reservoirs, where it is the apex predator. It belongs to the family Megafaucidae. Evolution The slickribbon is descended from a marine bristle worm of the family Trichobranchidae, which became trapped in a system of underground caverns when the Shallow Sea was displaced by the formation of Pangaea II and became the Central Desert. This single worm flourished and diversified into several families, including that of the slickribbon. Biology The slickribbon grows to about a metre in length, and, like the garden worm, has a long, segmented body. It has a large number of paddles running down the sides of its body, one pair to each segment, accompanied by adjacent bristles which detect changes in water pressure.Official The Future Is Wild website It has an unusual head structure, with stalked eyes, two ambiguous plumes projecting from either side of its head, and a large mouth with two powerful pincers mounted on a long, extendable trunk. The slickribbon's mouth and tusks are not visible or usable until it extends its trunk to catch prey. Behaviour The slickribbon is an aquatic predator which catches its prey by snapping out its long, extendable trunk-mouth. It is a swift swimmer, with its multitude of paddles beating in a wavelike action almost like an aquatic millipede, but it is not as agile as its cousin the garden worm. Ecology As the apex predator of the caverns, slickribbons will hunt other polychaete worms including gloomworms and garden worms. Gloomworms are defenseless, but the larger and more nutritious garden worms, which are not always present in the caverns, can put up a fight against slickribbons by secreting a disgusting chemical into the water. Appearances In the documentary In "The Endless Desert," a slickribbon kills a gloomworm, and later chases a garden worm which is returning to the cavern. The garden worm manages to escape by secreting a foul-smelling liquid, repelling the slickribbon. In the animated series Major appearances Two slickribbons named Philo and Polly appear in "Swimming With Slickribbons". Philo is tired of hunting gloomworms and wants a meal with a challenge, so when the Time Flyer crew tries to siphon water from his reservoir, he attacks the hose and ends up being sucked up into the flooded ship. He chases and tries to eat a miniaturised Luis, and attacks a regular-sized Ethan, before the ship is drained and he is sent back down into the reservoir. Humbled, he goes back to hunting gloomworms with Polly. List of appearances *''The Future Is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x10. The Endless Desert **''The Future Is Wild'' (US) *''The Future is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future Is Wild'' (fulldome show) *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x19. Swimming With Slickribbons *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' Notes *According to the official The Future Is Wild website, the slickribbon is transparent. Gallery |-|Documentary= FIW 1x10 Slickribbon catches gloomworm.png FIW 1x10 Slickribbon trunk.png Slickribbon.png Slickribbon in cloud.png |-|Promotional= Slickribbon-600px.jpg Slickribbon cropped.png |-|Cartoon= Slickribbon animated.png In other languages References Navigation Category:Animals Category:Invertebrates Category:Polychaetes Category:Organisms of 200 million AD Category:Organisms of Pangaea II Category:Organisms of the Central Desert Category:200 million AD